Mysterious Kagome
by lady rosebit
Summary: IYYYH After Kikyo turns Inuyasha against her, Kagome goes to her own time to visit her cousin Yusuke.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mysterious Kagome Author: Lady Rosebit Rating: PG Warnings: None Summery: IY/YYH After Kikyo turns Inuyasha against her, Kagome goes to her own time to visit her cousin Yusuke. Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Me no own Inuyasha. Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kagome sighed as she trudged down the road to her cousin's house. At first she had been angry, bit now she was just disappointed and depressed. She still couldn't believe Inuyasha had betrayed her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yes! We've finally completed the Jewel!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smiled. The battle with Naraku hadn't been easy, and they were not uninjured, but in the end they had been victorious. Behind her, next to a cut up Sango stood Miroku, staring at his broken arm like it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"I'm free." She heard him whisper. She hoped that now he wasn't doomed to bee sucked into his own hand he would tell Sango how he felt.  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru, who had both joined in the final battle, were gone. The moment the battle had ended, Sesshoumaru had disappeared. Undoubtedly to check on Rin. For an unemotional youkai, Sesshoumaru was very affectionate towards the child. Kouga had been blown away in the explosion when Naraku had finally been destroyed. It had taken the combination of Kagome's arrow, Sango's Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, and Sesshoumaru's Dokkasou to destroy Naraku. After the battle Kagome had checked for Kouga's aura, and feeling it strong was satisfied that her friend had survived.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "And Naraku is gone..." Suddenly She froze. She fest a tugging on her soul and the familiar smell of clay and ashes filled her nose. Kikyo.  
  
Kagome turned to see the lay corpse walking into the clearing, a smug grin on her face. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha hadn't sense her presence before.  
  
"Hello Kagome, finally finished the Shakon no Tama I see. Now I can have it for myself. Inuyasha dear? Kill her."  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear growling behind her. She turned and saw Inuyasha, claws ready, red beginning to seep into his eyes.  
  
I can't believe it. After all we've been through together  
  
Too surprised to move, Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead Kagome found herself being carried at amazing speeds by a certain wolf demon. They soon arrived at Kouga's lair, and he gently set her down. He started to rant that he never should have left her with that stupid mutt, and he'd protect her now, and unlike dog-face he actually valued her. She was his woman. Suddenly noticing Kagome wasn't listening, Kouga turned, concerned that Inuyasha had down something to his woman.  
  
Kagome just could believe it. How could he? She knew he'd never return her feelings for him, but she thought he was her friend. He'd sworn to protect her!  
  
"Kouga..." she whispered, "please...let me go home. Take be to Kaede's village.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Thinking about the event brought anger back into Kagome's eyes. How dare he! That stupid dog hanyou. She'd become strong. She'd pay that stupid dog for his betrayal, for every time he'd called her weak, stupid human, wench. He'd pay for the pain she'd endured when Kikyo tried to rip her soul away. Oh yes, she'd show the dog she was nothing to be played with. Her aura flared with her anger.  
  
Suddenly she was startled out of her rage.  
  
Why do I sense youkai in my cousin's house?  
  
Cautious, Kagome shielded her aura. She walked up to the house. When she touched the door, it creaked open.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Hearing no answer, she crept into the house.  
  
A/N Okay, now Inuyasha fans, please, don't kill me. There's a reason Inuyasha turned on Kagome. Kikyo fans, go ahead and kill me. In this fic, she's evil. On second thought, you shouldn't kill me either. This is a voting fic. Vote for the pairs you want.  
  
Hiei/Kagome Inuyasha/Kagome Kurama/Kagome  
  
This fic is Yusuke/Keiko and Miroku/Sango.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. meeting the spirit detectives

Summery: IY/YYH After Kikyo turns Inuyasha against her, Kagome goes to her own time to visit her cousin Yusuke. Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Me no own Inuyasha. Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho. A/N: Hi everybody. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I could say its because my best friend who lives in another country came to visit, or because of summer camp, or any number of other reasons, but the truth is I temporarily lost my passion for it. Fortunately my muse has returned and I promise to update at least once a week. Anyway, sense I last wrote I changed my mind about the story. Originally it was to take place before and during the dark tournament. Instead this is after it. Oh, and to all you Kuwabara fans, I don't mind him, but making Kuwabara an idiot of unfathomable stupidity is soooo much fun! If you like him, you defiantly won't like how I portray him.  
  
Key /Youko/ Kurama {Hiei} Kagome   
"My cousins coming to visit for a while so try to be careful what you say around her. I don't want her getting involved with this demon/spirit stuff, got it?"  
  
Gathered in Yusuke's room where the 4 spirit detectives. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had gathered to discuss recent cases. Kuwabara sat on the floor playing with his cat. They had returned from the Dark Tournament a month ago and sense then there had been no break in his detective duties. It seemed more and more lesser demons were able to slip past the barrier between the worlds. They were easily dispatched, but Hiei had picked up from one of the demons minds that they were controlled by a very powerful greater demon.  
  
"Hn, stupid ningen" muttered a small demon perched on the window sill in a stance remarkably like our favorite white-haired hanyou.  
  
"We will try not to involve you cousin. I doubt, however, any demons we encounter will have that discretion." stated Kurama.  
  
/Yusuke is very protective of his cousin. Perhaps she is worth pursuing./  
  
We haven't even met her. Besides, if you lay a hand on her Yusuke would try to beat us to a pulp. He is, as you say, very protective. She is off limits.  
  
/Perhaps. We shall see./  
  
Kurama pushed his fox side to the back of his head. Suddenly all for of the spirit detectives were on their feet.  
  
"A surge of spirit energy, headed for this house."  
  
"Wow, it's more powerful than anything I've ever felt. It feels very strange. Maybe it's a ghost! What ever it is, I could take it." proclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
Suddenly the energy disappeared.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
They heard a soft voice call and tensed as footsteps were heard heading in their direction.  
  
The doorknob slowly turned and the door began to creak open.  
  
Kagome  
  
As she opened the door Kagome sensed an attack. Ahe dove down and rolled to come to sprawling at the feet of a tall boy with slicked back hair.  
  
"Yusuke?  
  
"Kagome? How..."  
  
Kagome wanted to ask Yusuke why he had youkai in his room and what they were doing in this century when she had only seen them in the past, but something told her not to let him know about her knowledge of demons. She trusted her cousin, but she didn't know about his friends. She had learned there were advantages to appearing weak and naïve.  
  
Seems I'm not the only one in the family fighting with demons. His spirit energy has grown considerably.  
  
Kagome grinned up at her cousin. "Sorry, I tripped."  
  
Looking behind her she saw her attacker. A short boy in black clothing. He was black haired with a strange white spike. He had crashed into the wall upside down.  
  
"What's wrong with your friend?" she asked innocently, seemingly oblivious to the fact she had been attacked moments before.  
  
Kurama  
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke helped his cousin up from the floor. He could have sworn that she had ducked from that blow, but she acted like your average, innocent, bubbly girl. There was always that power surge they had felt earlier, but he sensed no great power from this girl. Surely Yusuke would know if his cousin was anything but an ordinary girl. Perhaps she was something more that she showed. Perhaps not.  
  
/OoOh, a puzzle. I like puzzles. She's not bad looking either./  
  
It was true that she was quite a pretty girl, with long, luscious hair and large expressive brown eyes. She was also very fit, which was another strange thing. Most girls weren't that in shape these days. She could be very involved in sports, but it could also be from something else.  
  
{Don't count on it, fox. I probed her mind. She's just a normal stupid ningen.}  
  
/Oh well./ Kurama felt Youko pout at a lost mystery.  
  
Inwardly rolling his eyes, Kurama turned his attention back to Yusuke, who was introducing his cousin to him.  
  
If Kurama had examined Kagome more closely, he certainly would have been alarmed. The spirit energy, which was part of every creature could not be sensed from Kagome.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Kagome! Long time, no see, lil' cuz. Guys, this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome, the boy behind you is Hiei...  
  
Kagome glanced at Hiei, who was now on his feet and glaring at her murderously with is blood-red eyes. A fire demon? Interesting. I sense a hint of ice as well.  
  
She felt a prodding in her mind. So he was telepathic as well. She certainly didn't want him in her mind, but to block him would reveal her powers. Instead she filled that area of her mind with pointless and mundane thoughts of friends, her delight at seeing her cousin, recent gossip, images of stuffed animals, clothes, and other girly things. She hoped he accepted this. If he tried to dig past the façade she'd be forced to defend her mind and her powers would be revealed. Luckily he pulled back, accepting the shallow mind she had shown him as reality.  
  
"Hn"  
  
Yusuke, totally oblivious to the mental exchange grinned.  
  
"Don't mind him, he doesn't say much." He was in a great mood. Any suspicion had left his mind. He and his cousin had been very close as children, and it had been years sense he last saw her.  
  
"Anyway, the idiot over here is Kuwabaka." Yusuke said, pointed to an ugly red head. Kuwabara had gone back to playing with his cat. He looked up at that.  
  
"What did you call..." suddenly, for the first time he noticed Kagome. Immediately he seized her hands.  
  
"Pretty lady, I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Kagome's reaction was automatic, a reflex from spending time with a certain monk.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kuwabara was on the floor, a red hand print on his face from Kagome, and a lump on the back of his head where an angry Yusuke had punched him.  
  
Kagome sighed. "At least he didn't ask me to bare his child," she muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
She smiled reassuringly at her cousin. "Nothing. You haven't finished introducing your friends."  
  
"Right." Yusuke made a mental note to find out who was bothering Kagome and plummel them.  
  
"Anyway, this is Suuichi, but we call him Kurama.  
  
Kurama bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Kagome smiled as she examined the redhead. Strange. He's a kitsune, yet he's human. He's not a hanyou. I'm not sure what he is.  
  
"Well, I must leave. It was nice meeting you Kagome." Spoke the green- eyed fox.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go too. Shizuru said she'd beat me if I didn't get home for dinner.  
  
After the others left, Yusuke brought Kagome to her room. While she unpacked she pondered ways to discover her cousin's secret with out revealing her own.  
  
A/N Anyway, as I said before, I'll try to update more often. I'm actually not sure where I'm going with this. Also, you're allowed to vote for a pairing once a chapter. The results so far are:  
  
Hiei/Kagome 15 Kurama/Kagome 11 Inu/Kagome 1  
  
Anyway, bye till next time! 


	3. off to school!

Summery: IY/YYH After Kikyo turns Inuyasha against her, Kagome goes to her own time to visit her cousin Yusuke.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Me no own Inuyasha. Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I do, however own the insane Mitsuake Tenaka! And the word gellified, which is what Yusuke does to his hair every morning, is mine as well.

A/N: sorry I've been so long gone!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Thank you soooooo much to everyone who has reviewed! I can't believe I got soooo many!

dances around with joy

Oh, and chocolate for anyone who recognizes the title and author of Kagome's book!

I've tried to be more careful with grammer and spelling this chapter.

Voting's not over with, but here are the results so far

Hiei/Kagome: 39

Kurama/Kagome: 22

Inu/Kagome: 2

Looks like Hiei's in the lead, so I've tried to put more Hiei Kagome interaction into this chapter than originally planned. Kurama could still catch up though! Keep voting you K/k fans! And Inu's got a nice huge TWO! Dear C4n4di4nG1r1535 (that's a mouth full to say) I promise to have Inu and Yusuke meet. CelestialStar6, I'm afraid I've kinda given Yusuke a bit of the comic relief role in this chapter. There will be a lot of Yusuke whumping. (I couldn't help myself.) anyway, Enjoy!

Key

/Youko/

[Kurama]

{Hiei}

_Kagome_

The room Kagome was in was small, but cozy. The wooden floor had a small, oriental rug. It was furnished with a bed, a dresser, a full length mirror on the door, and a small closet. There was a window across from the bed. Its green curtains were drawn.

Kagome sat Indian style on the bed, a book in her lap and a forest green cloak hanging on the bedpost beside her. She had received the book a few months ago from an old priestess at a shrine they had protected from a demon with a shard. The book was full of spells and instructions on how to discipline and develop her miko powers. While traveling she had had little time to study the book, but thanks to Kaede's help she had learned enough to be able to perform small spells.

Kagome planned to spell the cloak to stay on her, disguising her body. While Kagome was perfectly capable of hiding her presence from most demons, she didn't know the extent of Yusuke's abilities. Besides, she wanted to interact with him, ask him about what he was doing. She had a feeling his supposed 'death' that had turned out to be a coma had something to do with it.

The book had a spell that would make her look like a cat, dog, fox, or wolf demon. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't advanced enough to hold that image for long. Even if she could, Kagome couldn't feign the scent and aura of a demon. He and his friends would be suspicious if a cat demon had no scent.

The cloak and lack of scent would give her a mysterious persona. Not only would they not know _who_ she was, they would not know _what_ she was. Unfortunately the hood on the cloak wouldn't hide her face. She was searching through the book titled _So you want to be a Miko_ by Diane Duane for something to help her. Suddenly she stopped.

"I may not be able to change my body, but my face..."

_Actually, _she thought, _this might be fun._ _If I concentrate on my face I have the power to look like whatever I want._

Looking in the mirror she said the correct incantation and began to play around. First she changed her eyes from blue to green to purple. Her hair faded to a light brown, then dark pink. Giggling, she made her face look like Songo's, then Kaede's. Finally, after a few more experiments, she stopped and looked in the mirror, happy with what she saw.

_This fits the mysterious role just fine. It's perfect. I'd better get to bed. My first day at Sarayashiki High starts tomorrow._

While visiting her cousin, Kagome would be attending school with him. If she liked it here enough, Kagome would be transferring schools. Her many absences from school were seriously affecting her grades and if she transferred to a less prestigious and more lenient school, she could pass with higher scores.

...The next morning...

Grumbling slightly to himself at having to wake up so early, Yusuke trudged down the hall to his cousin's room. It was an hour before school started. He had already changed into his green uniform, but hadn't yet gellified his hair. Normally Yusuke would have slept intil the last minute and then skipped all his classes, but it was Kagome's first day of school. He planned to be there to show her around and kill any boys who looked at her the wrong way.

Sleepily Yusuke strode into her room to wake his cousin, unaware of the terrible danger he was in.

Walking up to Kagome, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, wake up."

She didn't budge.

Yusuke shook her, speaking louder.

"Kagome, wake up."

SMACK!

Kagome's arm shot up, smacking Yusuke in the head. He flew back, stars in his eyes.

...Kagome...

_Flying_

_Effortless_

_Comfort_

_Peace_

**Kagome, wake up.**

_Go away_

Some one was shaking her.

**Kagome, wake up.**

_Stop it._

Fuzzily, she struck out to stop whoever was bothering her.

.................................................

Yawning, Kagome sat up in bed, stretched, and sleepily looked around. To her surprise she saw Yusuke on the floor, eyes swirling.

She blinked.

"Yusuke, what are you doing on the floor?

...................................................

An hour later Yusuke and Kagome stood outside the principal's office watching the other students walk by. That is, Kagome was watching the students pass by. Yusuke was busy glaring at any boy who looked at Kagome too long. Kagome hadn't had a chance to buy new uniforms, and some of the boys found her shorter green skirt very interesting.

A big, friendly looking man stepped out of the office. He turned to address Kagome.

"Ah, you must be Urameshi's visiting cousin. I'm Mr. Takata. Welcome to Sarayashiki High. Here's your schedule. I've called a student to show you around."

At this Yusuke jumped away from the wall.

"Hey, what do you think I'm here for? I'm her cousin! I can show her around."

Mr. Takata frowned slightly in his direction. "I figured I would be better to have someone who actually attends their classes to show Ms. Higurashi around." He stated. "Ah, here she is now. Ms. Yukimura, would you please escort Ms. Higurashi to her classes."

"Yes Takata-sensei."

Kagome smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," She said with a bow.

The girl smiled back, "I'm Keiko. You must be Yusuke's cousin. I feel sorry for you." Both of the girls laughed.

"Hey!" yelled Yusuke. "I'm standing right here you know, you don't have to go around insulting me!"

"Here, let me see your schedule." Keiko said, completely ignoring Yusuke.

Kagome handed Keiko her schedule. Keiko scanned over the paper.

"Oh, good!" she exclaimed. "I know you've met Kuwabara and Kurama, so you'll be with someone you know in every class. Ok, everyone has eight classes. Classes are split into A days and B days. You have your first four classes on A days and your last four on B days."

At this point Keiko began to walk down the hall, Kagome next to her and Yusuke trailing behind.

"First period today we have Language Arts. All of us are in that class as well. Then you have Social Studies. I'll take you to the room, but I'm not in that class. Kurama and Yusuke are, though. Then we all have lunch. Next you have Algebra II with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'll be in Advanced Math with Kurama. That's right next door. Then you have art with me. Tomorrow you'll have science with us all, PE with me, Lunch, Art with Kuwabara and me and Computer Applications with Kurama."

Keiko stopped in front of a class. "Here we are!"

.................................................

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise the moment she entered her Social Studies class. In her Language Arts class the teacher had barely acknowledged her existence. The moment everyone had sat down the teacher had begun to drone on about the day's lesson. He had completely ignored the students, who were playing games, listening to music, and chatting. Kagome had ended up exchanging family news with Yusuke.

This class was totally different from any class she'd ever been in. Instead of desks there were several round tables with cushioned chairs all around them.

When she stepped into the room she was greeted by an overly enthusiastic blonde man.

"Welcome! Welcome to Social Studies! I..." He gave a sweeping American style bow, "...am Mitsuaki Tenaka!"

He herded her to a table Yusuke and Kurama had already sat at.

"You can sit here. I'm glad only a week of school has gone by before you joined us! You haven't missed anything! In fact, today is when we will begin our big projects! So, how long are you staying?"

"Wha...um, about three months..." Kagome managed to stutter out as she looked in amazement at multicolored chairs, a blue glow-in-the-dark-star covered ceiling, and yellow walls covered in everything from car tires to carpets.

Kurama smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Tenaka-sensei is a most unusual teacher. He joined the school last year. Most of your classes will be like your previous one."

They both turned their attention back to the teacher, who was prancing around the front of the room.

"This year we're going to be studying legends! Every legend has a touch of truth you know! Preferable the legend will involve demons, as they have played a large role in our mythology. I'm assigning groups of four. Each group will choose two legends to research one you can do a play on, and the other a slide show! I recommend choosing something from the Warring States Era."

Kagome's head fell to the desk with a thump. _This has **got** to be a joke. What is this, some kind of weird cartoon? I just can't escape the past, can I._

****"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see Kurama and Yusuke looking at her with mild concern. She smiled reassuringly.

"It's nothing. Because I live in a shrine I learn about myths all the time. I'm just a little tired of them."

At that point Mr. Tenaka came prancing up to the table.

"You three will have to work together. There aren't enough students for another to join your group. Today we are going to pick our legends and research. Now, off to the computer room!"

Mysteriously the teacher had acquired a whistle, and a baton seemed to magically appear in his hand. He proceeded to march the students out the room and down the hall.

...the computer room...

"I think that one of the legends we do should be the legend of Youko Kurama. I was told that one as a child so I know it very well. You can come up with the next legend from what you learned at your home, Kagome. Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, startled, and turned to respond to Kurama. "Of course. That legend is a good one. How about the legend of the shikon no tama as our second?"

_Might as well do a play on something I lived. It's the only legend I can use to validate my claim of learning legends at the shrine. I never listened to grandpa enough to use any other legend._

_That stupid fire apparition! He's been popping in and out of trees all day. It's so distracting, seeing him out of the corner of my eye, I can't concentrate!_

"The shikon so what?"

Kagome turned to Yusuke. "The shikon no tama was a powerful jewel. It was said to be able to grant any wish."

"That is a little known legend. I do not believe I have ever heard the full story. Could you please recount the tale?" asked Kurama.

Kagome told the two about how Midoriko had created the jewel and how Kikyo had come to guard it. She told them of Inuyasha and how Naraku tricked them into betraying each other. At that point she paused, remembering how she met Inuyasha.

Finally, she continued on, careful of her words for fear of revealing too much.

"The jewel was gone for fifty years. Then one day a mysterious girl with miko powers appeared. She awoke Inuyasha from the tree when she was attacked by a centipede demon. During the battle, she accidentally shattered the jewel. For many years they searched for the shards, joined by a lecherous monk named Miroku, a female demon exterminator named Songo, and a kitsune kit named Shippo. Naraku also had ruined their lives. He had killed the demon exterminator's family. He had also put a curse on the monk's father that was passed down from generation to generation. It created a wind tunnel in the monk's hand that would eventually suck him in. In the end there was a great battle against Naraku. With the help of a wolf prince and an inu-taiyoukai, the group defeated the spider hanyou. At that point the mysterious girl and the shikon no tama disappeared, never to be seen again."

"Sounds like a good tale to me. We need more people to perform it, though."

Kagome smiled. "No problem, Yusuke. We could play more than one role. I'm sure Keiko would be happy do play with us. Could you ask Kuwabara to join? That would mean you could be Naraku, Kuwabara could be Miroku, Keiko Songo, and me the mysterious girl. I could get my brother to play Shippo. He'd love to be able to get out of school. I think Kurama would be perfect for the role as the inu-taiyoukai. All we need now is someone to play Inuyasha and someone to play the wolf prince!"

...in the schoolyard...

Kagome followed Kurama and Yusuke, who was scowling at the unknown substance that was lunch, to a small apple tree. Keiko and Kuwabara were already there along with a blue haired girl.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Boton. Boton, this is Yusuke's cousin, Kagome." Keiko said with a smile.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Kagome! I'm sure you're nothing like Yusuke, so we'll be great friends!"

"Hey!"

Kagome smiled, settling down between Boton and Keiko. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Keiko leaned forward. "So what did you think of Tenaka-sensei?"

"Well, Social Studies was certainly...interesting. Speaking of which, Keiko how would you and Kuwabara like to help put together a play for our project? You can play a part as well, Boton."

"I'd love to! A play sounds like so much fun!" Boton exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sure. Sounds neat." said Keiko.

"Kuwabara? How about you? Kuwabara?" Kagome leaned forward, waving her hands in an attempt to get Kuwabara's attention.

THUMP!

Yusuke banged his fist on Kuwabara's head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"PAY ATTENTION! Kagome was asking you if you would join our play for social studies!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Uh...a play? Sure. I, Kazuma Kuwabara would make a great actor!"

THUMP!

An apple chose that moment to fall from the tree, knocking Kuwabara out.

Kagome smirked, inwardly. _Nice aim, Hiei. _She thought to herself, _but I still need revenge for distracting me. Now, how do I get you down from that tree without revealing that I can sense you? If I can just get you down, I know the perfect trick. Maybe if I happen to stumble into him. After all, any perfectly normal human could **accidentally** spot him if they had an excuse for looking in the right place._

Kagome decided to play the innocent and slightly air-headed image she had tried to give the boys earlier. Humming lightly, she got up and skipped to the base of the tree.

"You know, Keiko, I've always loved trees. They're so peaceful. Think I'll grab an apple."

Before anyone could stop her, Kagome moved one of the branches, which just _happened_ to be the one hiding Hiei from view.

Kagome put on her best innocently surprised look, and gasped. "There's a _boy_ in the tree!" she blinked. "Hiei, is that you? What in the world are you doing up there?"

Hiei jumped down and turned to glare at Kagome. "How did you know I was in that tree, woman?"

Kagome smiled sweetly, "I had no idea anyone was up there! I just thought I'd grab an apple. And to think, you were right there all along! What were you doing up there anyway? Oh, and my name's not woman, it's Kagome. Can you say that?"

"Hn."

"Seems not." she said, still maintaining the air of perfect naivete, "Here let me help. It's Ka...go...me. Now you try."

...Kurama...

Kurama looked at Hiei, then Kagome, concerned. Public place or not, Hiei was about to snap. Kagome obviously had no clue what she was doing.

[She has got to be either the most unlucky person I have ever met, or the luckiest.]

He decided to step in before someone got killed.

"Kagome, don't mind Hiei. He doesn't speak much."

Kagome turned her innocent eyes on Kurama, and smiled cheerfully.

"Ok! No problem. Hey! I just had a perfect idea!"

[This can't be good.]

...Kagome...

Things were going perfect. Hiei was down from the tree and no one suspected a thing.

_Now, for the final step._

She smiled at Kurama who had just interrupted her coaching Hiei to say her name. Undoubtably to keep Hiei from killing her.

"Hey! I just had a perfect idea! Why not have Hiei play Inuyasha for our Social Studies project?" She turned to Hiei, who was glowering at her. "It would be perfect. From what I understand Inuyasha was short tempered, rude, said a one syllable nonexistent word a lot, and liked trees! He's just like you!"

"Hn. I have no need for plays, stupid woman."

"Please?"

"No."

Kagome turned to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, could you please convince Hiei to be in our play?"

"But..."

"Please?"

Kagome turned on Yusuke with big, puppy dog, I'm-your-baby-cousin-and-you-love-me-and-if-you-do-this-I'll-love-you-forever eyes. She could practically feel him melt under her gaze. As his baby cousin she knew she could get him to do almost anything. He nodded slightly.

Suddenly a ringing near Boton interrupted them. Boton grabbed a strange device out of her bag, reading what it said.

"Guys, we've got to go! It's..."

"Kagome, I've got something I need to take care of." Yusuke interrupted, before Boton could reveal anything to his cousin. "Keiko will keep you company. Be back soon!" He took off running with Boton, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kagome turned to Keiko.

"Keiko, I've got to go use the bathroom. Don't wait for me; I know where my Algebra II class is."

Kagome got up and started to run off.

"But..."

"Don't worry! See you in Art!" yelled Kagome.

Rounding the corner of the school building, Kagome dashed into an alleyway. Quickly she threw on the cloak and cast the spells on her face and cloak. She took off running in the direction that she had seen Yusuke going.

_Time to get some answers._

A/N I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


End file.
